


Collared

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Biting, Collars, Frottage, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: Shuu has always dreamed of seeing Rom in a collar. The question is, how to achieve it...





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> An entry for the "Possession/collars" square on my [Season of Kink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org) card. Massive thanks to LdyBastet for the beta! :D

Sometimes, Shuu wondered just what Rom would look like in a collar.

He told himself he had a pretty good reason to – Rom’s stage outfit was so minimal, after all, just bandages and his bare chest visible to the audience. Compared to the rest of the band, it seemed a little… simple? Incredibly hot, true, and Shuu was very aware of the stares that were drawn Rom’s way, but possibly a little out of place. A collar might fit more with the dramatic flair of the band. 

Then again, given the stares, maybe Shuu just wanted something that showed Rom belonged to him.

It _would_ look impressive though. Shuu could picture it clearly, muscles straining against the black line around Rom’s neck as he played, sweat running down over the leather and veins standing out in stark relief. Or maybe he could wear it at a photoshoot, the collar gleaming under the glare of the cameras. Not that they could say they’d had many of those…

But how could he convince Rom to wear one? Shuu had raised the idea before, playing it off as one of a number of suggestions Rom could use for his stage outfit, but Rom had brushed it off. Too reminiscent of wearing a tie for work, he’d said. If he’d sensed Shuu’s disappointment, he hadn’t said anything.

Perhaps it would be best to give it to him as a gift? Or plan a way to ambush him with it so he couldn’t refuse? Shuu had visions of sneaking up behind Rom, collar in hand, fastening it around Rom’s neck before he had a chance to react. Only… it wouldn’t work out like that in reality. Shuu would be flat on his back before he even had a chance to get close to Rom’s neck.

…Not that that would exactly be an unpleasant outcome either.

Was there a way to make Rom think he’d come up with the idea himself? Or should he just rely on the fact that Rom found it so hard to say no to him, especially when he added a pleading note to his voice and batted his eyelashes in the most seductive fashion possible. He would find a way past Rom’s defences and get him into a collar. He would.

It was just a matter of finding the right method…

***

With all that in mind, Shuu tried the subtle approach first. Why, what was that? A collar, left carelessly lying around on the dressing room table? Whoever could it belong to? Rom would just give it a glance, shrug, and then move on, leaving Shuu fuming. Couldn’t Rom show at least a little interest? It wasn’t like it was some cheap thing; Shuu had made a point of picking out something in sturdy black leather, just like in his fantasies. In fact, shouldn’t Rom have started to get a little suspicious when it kept on happening?

But no. A shrug, then walking away.

Shuu made sure to retrieve the collar after each attempt - he wasn’t made of money, after all. It was kept carefully hidden the bottom of a drawer in their apartment, in a spot Rom was unlikely to check. Sometimes he felt like just leaving the damn thing on Rom’s pillow, to see if that would get any kind of reaction, but he resisted. It would be worth it in the end, he just needed Rom to take the hint.

So Shuu threw caution to the wind. He started leaving the collar in more and more obvious places, having to get it back from their bandmates more than once when they noticed it first. One time, he even left it on top of Rom’s drumkit, and yet when he came back to the dressing room it was sitting amongst his things without any word from Rom.

That settled it. He had to accept that Rom was now officially messing with him. And that his dream of Rom in a collar was rapidly vanishing.

That was what he thought, at least, until he walked through the door of their shared apartment and found Rom standing there, collar dangling from his fingers.

He didn’t look pleased.

“You really need to find a better hiding place.”

Too taken aback to do much else, Shuu immediately went on the defensive. “And you shouldn’t be looking through my things.”

“You’ve been leaving it lying around everywhere, I didn’t think it was a big secret.”

“Oh, you did notice then.” Shuu brushed past Rom, shoulder knocking into Rom’s arm. “So throw it out. You’re obviously not interested.”

“C’mon Shuu, don’t be like that.” Rom grabbed Shuu’s shoulder, keeping him awkwardly trapped in the tight entryway. “I just don’t get why you didn’t ask me instead of playing weird games.”

“Because you’d say no.”

“And you know that how?”

Shuu blinked. Was Rom really that forgetful? “You already did. Besides, you can’t say you’ve shown any interest in it, have you?”

“Maybe I was just waiting for you to have a conversation with me?” Rom’s fingers tightened. “And maybe I already knew who it belonged to.”

“How…”

“You’re not subtle. And remember when you got drunk a few weeks ago?”

Shuu did. They’d gone out for a few after-gig drinks to celebrate, and Rom had ended up carrying him home. He’d woken up undressed and tucked up in the futon the following morning, and the collar safely stashed away… but no memory of how.

Why hadn’t that seemed odd to him at the time? 

“It fell out of your pocket. Like I said, you really need to find a better hiding place.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He really would. It was downright embarrassing, why didn’t Rom let him go and drop the whole thing, now that he’d said his piece? The grip on his shoulder lessened, and Shuu was going to use it as his chance to bolt, maybe slip back later when he felt less bitter about the whole thing, when he realised what Rom was doing. The collar was slowly being brought up to Rom’s neck.

“Rom, I…”

Rom looked Shuu straight in the eyes, letting go of his shoulder completely and preparing to buckle the collar into place. “This is what you wanted to see?”

Shuu’s voice came out as a breathy moan. “Yes.”

At Shuu’s admission, Rom nodded and fastened the collar. It looked as good on him as Shuu had imagined, a perfect ring around Rom’s neck. Shuu’s hands found their way up to it, running over the ridge of hard leather and enjoying the contrast between it and the skin beneath. Most of the anger had drained out of Rom’s eyes and he grabbed Shuu’s behind, hauling him up and forcing him to hitch his legs around Rom’s hips as he was forced back towards the wall.

Shuu half-expected Rom to keep going and carry him all the way to their futon, but instead he found himself pinned firmly against the wall. It gave him the perfect angle to keep playing with the collar, using both his hands and mouth, while Rom worked at loosening both their clothing. 

The collar was a tight fit. Shuu could barely get a finger under it, even though it was buckled on the last rung, and he took great delight in fitting his teeth around the leather and tugging, leaving little red indents all over Rom’s neck. Like a mark of ownership. He was in the middle of doing that when Rom got a hold of his cock, forcing Shuu to choke back a moan around the leather. 

Briefly letting go, Shuu turned his head to the side and rested it against Rom’s neck, feeling Rom’s fluttering pulse speed up against his cheek as Rom pressed both of their cocks together and stroked. It was rough and sloppy, some of Rom’s previous anger seeping into his strokes, and Rom would squeeze more harshly in response to the pain every time Shuu nipped at his neck. Doing so only made Shuu bite harder, enjoying the more painful treatment, and soon his vision was swimming and his breath was coming in harsh pants as he felt his body tense up. With one last bite to Rom’s neck, Shuu leaned his head back against the wall for support as Rom twisted his hand in a way that sent white sparks flaring behind his eyes and he came. 

He was grateful he was being held afterwards, as his legs felt so shaky he wasn’t sure he could stand on his own. Then Rom threw his head back and came as well, neck muscles straining against the collar, and all Shuu could think was _mine_.

An awkward silence crept back into the hallway, neither entirely sure what to say to the other given how the evening had started. Rom spoke first, unbuckling the collar and placing it in Shuu’s hand. “Here. I won’t wear it on stage, it’s too constricting. I wouldn’t mind breaking it out again at home though.”

Shuu looked at the object in his hand a little disbelievingly. “You’re sure?”

“Yeah.” Rom’s expression briefly turned hard again. “Next time you want to try something though, talk to me first. I hate it when you play games.”

With that, Rom turned and walked off towards the bathroom, presumably to drop his now soiled clothes in the laundry. Just talk to him, huh? Shuu might have got what he wanted in the end, but if he’d done such a simple thing in the first place, it might not have left such a bitter tang. He would remember that in the future.

Or at least he hoped he would.


End file.
